


Homework and Batman

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Derek might be the ALPHA but..., Everyone is Scott's study buddy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Romance, Scott needs help, Scott's a Beta, Season 2 AU, Stiles is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is failing his classes, and needs lots of help. Stiles has been trying his best to help, while also doing his own school work, and things for the Pack. Derek has decided that the Pack needs to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework and Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first Teen Wolf fic! 
> 
> It's a bit...strange, but I hope you like it!

Derek looked on at Scott and Stiles across the parking lot, into the school’s Library with barely hidden worry in his eyes, however hard he tried to hide it. He listened into their conversation, frowning more and more as time went along.

A frustrated Scott was having trouble keeping up with…basically every class he had, and was threatened by the Coach about being kicked off the Team if he didn't pass his classes.

While Scott had heart and determination, he wasn’t exactly the sharpest pencil in the box.

Across from him sat his ever loyal, protective, largely sarcastic best friend, trying to explain to him that Christopher Columbus was not, in fact, from Columbus _Ohio_. Whiles Stiles continued to walk his friend, (who was very lucky to have such a friend like him, even though he would never say that to either of their faces), through their work, he noted the deep circles under his eyes, and the tired smile on his face. Stiles was usually very animated, like he was made up of cartoons, fireworks, and snark. This version, however, while still bubbly and sharp tongued, was more...muted and bone weary, and that bothered him.

He was the Alpha, and need needed to look out for his Pack's health and well being, whether they were wolf or human. Especially the human, who were easier to break.

"So...Columbus _didn't_ sail the Ohio river?"

He took a large breath in, and let it out through his noise.

This was going to take some serious Teamwork.

 

At the Pack meeting-turned-intervention, Scott sat in his chair, jaw dropped and dumbfounded as each of the members of the Pack explained his new “Study Schedule”.

“…and on Thursday afterschool, Lydia will be going over your Chemistry homework . On Friday evenings I will-“

“But wait!” Scott called out. “What about my date with Allison?”

Peter made a mock pouty face at Scott.

“Didn’t you hear before? Nothing but studying and _work work work_ until you pass you classes.”

“But what about my patrol?”

Derek let out a long suffering sigh.

“Boyd and Erica are taking over your patrol until you pull your grades up. We covered this! Have you not been listening?”

Grasping at his one straw left, Scott turned to a strangely silent Stiles.

“What about Stiles? He can help me with my homework like he has been! Can’t we-“

This is when Derek’s patience ran out. He grabbed Scott by the shirt, and yanked him out of his chair.

“All members of a Pack are expected to pull their own weight, Scott. Lately, Stiles has been doing overtime because he’s trying to do his own work, and yours, but he’s also been going on both yours and his patrols, and doing the research with Lydia. Until you pull your grades up, _**we’re all** _ taking over, because we can’t afford to have a Pack member failing out of school, and we’re also giving Stiles a chance to breathe and think.”

Scott looked puzzled.

“But if Erica and Boyd and taking over my shifts, who’s going to go with Stiles?”

“Nobody. He has his cell, he’ll call just like the rest of you do if something comes up.”

At that, Stiles straightened up in his seat, and preened a little…only to look put out by what Scott said next.

“Nobody?! Who’s going to protect him?”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Isaac piped up. “Maybe he will get it if you explain it in _Stiles-ese_.”

Stiles and Scott looked over at Isaac.

“Is that from, like, Stinagpore?”

“Stiles-ese? I have my own language?”

Derek thought about it, nodded, and looked Scott in the eye.

“You seem to get stuff better when he explains it to you, so I’ll talk in Stiles’ language.”

He pointed at Scott’s chest.

“You. Superman. Your Kryptonite? Allison. No Allison until Clark Kent finishes his work.”

Still looking at Scott, Derek pointed towards Stiles.

“Stiles is Batman. He has tools and brains to keep him safe. He can call Robin, Catwoman, Alfred , Batgirl, Police Commissioner Gordon, The Green Lantern and whoever else to help, if it is needed. Superman _does not_ go visit Gotham until Clark Kent finishes his essay on _The Grapes of Wrath_. ”

 

After the Pack meeting,  a grumbling Scott was walked to Stiles Jeep by a smug Erica, talking about how she and Issac were going to teach him about English.

Stiles stayed behind, and turned to Derek.

“Just… Scott is my best friend, and not at all a problem…unless his mind is on Allison. But, you know, Thank You man.”

Derek shrugged and turned to move the couch back to its place before the meeting.

“Don’t mention it. Like I said, we’re Pack, we support each other, and it would be really embarrassing if I let my Beta fail on my watch.”

Stiles nodded and turned to leave, only to quickly turn right back.

“Dude, you called me Batman!”

Derek looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Stiles sauntered over .

“So…if I’m Batman, and Catwoman and Batgirl are obviously Erica and Lydia, and Police Commissioner Gordon is most likely my Dad…does that make you Alfred? Also, since when do you know so much about DC Comics?!”

“Let’s just say, before…things, I liked comic books in High School.”

Stiles lit up like Christmas came early.

“Oh my God! You were a closet Nerd, weren’t you! Oh this, this is so cool! You gotta talk to me man! What were your favorite issues? Did see all the movies? Keaton, Kilmore or Clooney, and you better not say Clooney, because you will lose major cool points!”

Derek turned towards him, and Stiles, for a brief second thought Derek might slam him into the wall.

Instead, Derek’s annoyance changed into something that almost looked like a smile on his face.

Stiles felt his heart grow warm, and beat faster at the sight of it.

Derek shook his head.

“Shut up Stiles, and go home. Get some rest. Do _your_ homework, for a change.”

When Stiles got to the door, he turned one last time.

“Hey wait a sec, you didn’t answer me! Are you Alfred?”

“No. Peter is Alfred. Going with DC, Isaac and Boyd are arguing on who’s Green Lantern.”

"What about Jackson?"

"Are you seriously ever going to call Jackson?"

"Point….so, what about you?”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m Robin.”

As Stiles walked to his Jeep, he ignored his grumpy best friend ‘s complaints about crazy overprotective packmembers that were worse than his Mother.

That night would forever be known as the night he fell in love with Derek Hale.


End file.
